A Year of Total Drama
by Seires Queen
Summary: What can happen in one year of high school? Read this and find out. I am bad at summaries.
1. New Years Eve

**Title:** A year of Total Drama

**Summary:** Geoff has a New Years Eve party and some weird stuff happens. (Listen I suck at summaries so just read it.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warnings:** Underage drinking, drug use, and make out scene

**Parings:** Bridgette/Geoff and DJ/Heather

**Seires Queen:** I promise that the chapters will be longer. I just wanted to start this story with something sort so I can work me way up.

* * *

December 31, 2013 New Years Eve

Everyone was having a great time at Geoff's New years eve party. The whole school was at his house. The kitchen was a bar, the backyard was a dance floor, and the living room was for the nonsocial people. He even allowed couples to go upstairs as long as the changed the sheets on the beds when they were done.

There was every kind of alcohol you can imagine a teenager wanting. In the backyard everyone was dancing, well the ones who could stand. People were getting thrown into the pool and they nearly freeze.

Courtney could barely take it. It smelt horrible, like beer, marijuana, and sweat. Every guys was hitting on her and some tried grinding on her.

When she finally found a room that wasn't occupied by a couple she locked the door.

"Finally, some quiet" she said to herself.

It wasn't really quiet. You could hear the music people in the next room but it wasn't as load as downstairs. She feel on the bed and was taking deep breaths. 'Why am I even at this party' she asked herself.

She fell asleep and stayed asleep.

Downstairs Izzy was throwing up everything she had in her stomach out. It smelt like pure alcohol. When she was done her head felt horrible. This was her first hangover. She tried to get up but fell back down. She was finally able to walk over to the door and get out of the horrible atmosphere she was in.

She sat on the bottom step of the porch. She heard the door open and close.

"Sober up" she heard and jumped.

When she turned she seen Bridgette holding a water bottle out. She took it and took a few sips but it felt like she was going to get sick again. She grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as she could trying to stop her nausea.

"Do you need me to take you home" Bridgette said a little to load.

"Oww, you don't have to yell. I am dying. Just shoot me in the head, please" Izzy complained covering up her ears.

"Yep I'm taking you home. I have bags in the car if you get sick. Come on, Izzy" she said trying to get Izzy up.

When she was finally able to stand they walked to Bridgette's car. Right when she sat down she felt nauseated. She put the cold water bottle on her head trying to control it. Bridgette handed her a plastic bag and started driving.

Half way to Izzy's house she began getting sick again but this time it was violent. She couldn't control the gagging and she couldn't breath. Bridgette pulled over and gave Izzy a chance to get a breath but she continued to gag. Bridgette quickly got out her phone and called her boyfriend Geoff.

"Hello" he was still sober for the most part.

"Geoff Izzy isn't breathing because of her gagging and I don't know what to do" Bridgette started to panic more.

"It's okay. Just get her on the ground and do mouth to mouth. Try to get her head lower than her stomach" Geoff said.

Bridgette just through the phone on the floor and got out. When she got Izzy on the ground her gagging wasn't as bad but she could not breathe. Bridgette knew that it wasn't going to be pretty but she did mouth to mouth.

When Izzy finally got a breath Bridgette pulled away trying not to get vomit in her mouth but pulled back a little too late. Bridgette got some in her mouth but she wasn't paying attition to it. When Izzy sat up she threw up again, but this time it was only a little and not too violent.

"What happened" Izzy said and looked at Bridgette "Did I throw up on you" she noticed Bridgette had vomit on her.

"Yeah but's it happens all the time since I am the designated driver. Come on I need to get you home" Bridgette said and helped Izzy up.

Back at the party DJ was tricked into drinking the spiked punch. He was all over Heather who was also drunk. Everyone was surprised to see DJ and Heather flirting. Heather pulled DJ into a warm, moist kiss. He was shocked but he put his tongue her mouth and slowly explored her mouth. Heather began to suck on his tongue which everyone said "Ewww" when they seen it.

When they finally pulled apart Heather couldn't believe she did that. She quickly got out of his grasp and ran out of the room. She left DJ confused but her just got more to drink.

* * *

**Okay if you haven't noticed I know nothing about parties, drinking, mouth to mouth, or kissing. I just thought it would be great to start it with a New Years Eve party since I will be going through the year.**


	2. January First

**Title:** A year of Total Drama

**Summary:** The day after the party is sometimes as strange as the party.(I really do suck at summaries!)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warnings:** Some sexual themed content and make out scene

**Pairings:** Gwen/Ezekiel, Bridgette/Geoff, Zoey/Mike

**Seires Queen:** This I feel will be an interesting chapter since I don't know what else to write. This is the day after the party.

* * *

January 1, 2014

Gwen woke up and didn't know where she was. She felt sore and sticky between her legs. Oh no, please tell me I didn't do it she thought to her self. She felt someone next to her but she already knew who it was.

She had been flirting with him all night and she got him to take a few shots so he was drunk. She don't even know why she was flirting with him. He is the sexist, Ezekiel. When she looked over and seen him she screamed.

He sat up and looked at her and began to scream as well. He didn't know what happened last night. The last thing he remembered was Gwen flirting with him but she did a lot more than he ever wanted.

They stopped screaming because it made their hangovers worse. They were both shaking and looking into each others eyes. At some point Ezekiel leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. She wasn't too shocked but she kissed back. The door swung open and they parted and screamed again.

It was Geoff and Bridgette. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide in shock. Bridgette covered her eyes after a few seconds and walked away. Geoff began to laugh.

"Nice job Homeschool" Geoff said trying not to bust out laughing again but he failed.

Ezekiel and Gwen both turned red and they just wanted to get into their clothes.

"Geoff do you mind" Gwen said.

All Geoff did was close the door and bust out laughing in front of the door. They looked at each other and quickly got their clothes on. Deep in them they didn't want to put their clothes on but they didn't want to get caught.

Mike and Zoey didn't drink last night but they did fall asleep on the couch together. Mike had fell asleep sitting up and Zoey had her head on his lap. That wasn't the place she had fallen asleep to but some people had put her that way.

When Mike woke up he seen Zoey but didn't want to wake her up. She was in an awkward position for him. He had never had a girls head touch his crotch.

"Um Zoey can you wake up" he asked quietly.

When she didn't wake up he began to shake her shoulder continuing to tell her to wake up. When she finally did wake up her face looked to the side and was right in his crotch. When she knew what she was looking at she screamed and fell on the floor with a load thud.

Geoff and Bridgette came into the room when they heard the noise. Bridgette helped Zoey up.

"My parent's are going to kill me" Zoey said "I promised I'd me home before midnight so we could do what ever we do"

"Geoff is dead because his parents will be home in an hour and he has a hang over and has not even cleaned the house" Bridgette said.

"Come on Bridge help me" Geoff begged.

"I am. I have gotten everyone awake. No matter how bad it looked" Bridgette shuddered when all the images came back.

Geoff groaned and went to the kitchen to began cleaning. Zoey smelt the air and it was a horrible smell. It was worse than last night. The smell of vomit was all over the room and the smell of alcohol was way too strong.

Bridgette noticed that Zoey was smelling the air and said "The smell is me. Being the designated driver means you smell like alcohol and get thrown up on all the time"

"Um I don't know if I have ever met you" Zoey said trying not to be rude.

"I'm Bridgette and you must be Zoey, right" Bridgette said holding out her hand.

Zoey happily took it and nodded her head. They noticed Mike was still seating on the couch but he was holding himself between his legs.

"There is a bathroom you know" Bridgette said.

Mike's face turned bright red and he said "I don't need to use the bathroom" and got up and went out the door.

They both got why he was holding himself.

"You gave him a boner. I wish I could give guys boners when I'm fully clothed" Bridgette said.

"Uh yeah sure" Zoey said "Do you or Geoff need any help cleaning"

"Sure if it isn't too much trouble"

"No trouble at all. I am going to get killed by my parents so I better do something good before I die"

Bridgette laughed not seeing that Zoey thought it was true.

Noah, Sam, and Cody didn't go to the party. They went to Sam's house and played video games. They would have invited Harold but the didn't feel like calling him once they got there. They stayed up until they literately passed out on the floor.

Cody was the first to wake up. He was sitting up against Sam's bed with his hands still on the controllers. He had dried spit all around his mouth.

They all were wide awake when they heard knocking. Sam quickly got up and opened the door. His mom was there juggling three plates of food. Sam quickly grabbed his plate and once Cody and Noah smelt food they got their plates.

"Thank you" they all three said.

"You're welcome" she said and closed the door behind her.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Noah loved Sam's mom's cooking. It was always homemade and it was honestly never greasy.

Cody also loved her cooking because all his parents ever make him is instant food. She also piled your plate full so you didn't feel like you were hungry until dinner but she makes you eat three meals a day if you are there. She added more food to Cody and Noah's plates since they were skinny.

There was bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, and some more stuff that they didn't care what it was made of. All her cooking was good.

When they finished they felt like they were going to explode. Cody's phone started ringing. He began searching for it and found it under the bed.

"Hello" he answered.

"Cody, you should have been at the party" Mike started "I feel asleep right before midnight but I woke up and that girl Zoey had her head on my crotch"

Cody busted out laughing and said "Let me guess to your disappointment both of you had your clothes on"

"Haha" he faked a laugh "Very funny. I don't want to do that with her. I respect women but I did get a boner"

"You call that respect" Cody said "Look I got to go. I'll talk to you at school okay"

"Okay bye, Cody" he hung up.

Cody put his phone down and sighed. He wished he had went to the party but his retraining order on Sierra wouldn't really work there since it is a party. She was not allowed within three hundred feet of Sam's house since Cody basically lived there.

Noah told his parent's he would be home by three in the morning but he last track of time last night.

"Guys I have to go before my parents wake up and notice I'm gone" he said and left.

Sam waved bye and grabbed his DS and began playing it. He hadn't gotten to play it last night since Noah was on it getting Sam's high scores even higher.

Cody texted all his friends 'good morning' but he didn't think he would get a good morning back. He decided it was time for him to get home so he said bye to Sam and left.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think. If you don't like it let me down easy and tell me what I need to improve it.**


	3. January Second

**Title: **A Year of Total Drama

**Summary: **The drama doesn't end even after the hangover is gone. (WTF kind of summary is that?)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Talking about sex and language

**Pairings: **Mentioned Eva/Ezekiel

**Seires Queen:** I have nothing to say.

January 2, 2014

Izzy's parent's didn't kill her but she was in big trouble. She couldn't go to another party until she learned to behave herself and was grounded for a month. The reason they made it short was because they couldn't keep her under control.

Izzy said she would never drink again but she knew it would happen again. She just hopes next time she won't almost die from too much vomit. She was just lucky Bridgette knew mouth to mouth.

Her friend Eva spent her New Years Eve at the twenty-four hour gym which Izzy thought was crazy. She called Eva even though she wasn't suppose to.

"Hello" Eva answered.

"Hey, Eva. It's Izzy" she said.

"Your parents called me and said you were grounded. You had fun at the party by throwing up in Bridgette's mouth. I can't stand that girl" Eva said with a growl.

"Well since I did that for you, you have to do something for me"

"It depends no what it is"

"Well what do you think of you and Ezekiel together" Izzy said and heard a click.

She looked at her phone confused but just closed it. She didn't understand why Eva didn't like Ezekiel, okay yeah she understood he was the biggest sexist in the school.

Bridgette and Geoff texted her this morning and said they know that Gwen and Ezekiel had sex. Izzy didn't know that they liked each other.

"Well that can be put to an end" Izzy said with an evil smile.

Lindsay was excited because her sister was coming to stay with her for the rest of the school year. Her sister's name is Dakota. She won't be starting right away but she will be there by the time next week come around.

Lindsay and Dakota do not have the same dad but had the same mom. Lindsay lived with her mom and dad but Dakota lived with only her dad.

"Lindsay, you need to get your grades up or you can not always go to the mall" she heard her mom yell at her.

She couldn't stand her mom at all. She frowned and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Daddy, your wife is being mean to me" Lindsay called out to her dad.

"Helen don't be mean to her. She can go to the mall if she wants to" her dad told her mom.

She never called her mother as if she is a parent. Even though it does cause a lot of fighting she still blames her mom for anything that she can think of.

Lindsay smiled and picked up her phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello" Beth answered.

"Hey Beth. Did you go to Geoff's new years eve party" Lindsay asked.

"No, my parents knows that he serves alcohol so they wouldn't let me go" Beth sighed sadly.

"It wasn't that fun. It was just a bunch of people drinking and fucking each other up the walls. They didn't even have fire works" Lindsay said sounding like it was the end of the world.

Beth gasped and said "No way. You can't have a new years eve party without fireworks"

"I know right" Lindsay heard a knock on the door "I got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye"

"Bye" Beth said and hung up.

Lindsay got up to answer the door. When she opened the door she seen Dakota. She could tell that by her looks Dakota was going to be popular and that is why she wasn't too happy to see her.

Dakota used to have brown hair and now it was blond like Lindsay's. She was never this skinny. Lindsay hadn't seen her in a year but even she knew you can't lose that much weight just by diet and exercise. It takes surgery or an eating disorder.

"Aren't you happy to see me little sister" Dakota said.

"Umm of course I am" she hesitated and picked her phone back up.

She called Beth back and right when she picked up she said "Beth I am coming to your house for a little while. See you then" and hung up.

"I thought we could hang out but can I come to your friend's house" Dakota asked hopeful.

"Well you see Beth don't know you so I don't know that she will like you" Lindsay said trying to sound sorry.

"But you told me last time that Beth would like me" Dakota pointed out.

Lindsay didn't know what else to say so she told her the truth "I don't want you to come because you will steal my BFF"

Gwen was on Skype with her friend from the United States. Her name is Dawn. She was adopted and was trying to convince her family to move to Canada.

"How did the talk go" Gwen asked hoping they said yes.

"They said that I would have an answer by next week so I don't know yet" Dawn sighed and looked at the keyboard of her laptop.

"Oh trust me little sister they are not going to say no to you" a male voice came from the background.

"Shut up Al" Dawn said with a smirk, well she tried but it wasn't working for her.

The laptop moved and Gwen could see Dawn's older brother. It wasn't her real brother but her half-brother.

"You are grounded for as long as I want to talk to your friend" he said to Dawn.

"Alejandro I don't want to talk to you" Gwen complained.

"Well I need to talk to you for a minute. When I come into the school you are in I need to know who all the attractive girls are" Alejandro said.

Gwen rolled her eyes and reached for a year book from last year. She wanted him to be attracted to someone because he is always saying that if he ever met her that he would make her go out with him. She showed him all the girls who were in her grade.

He found most of them attractive but he liked Heather the most.

"She is pure evil just like you are. You can't get her because she recently got a boyfriend. I think they're together anyway" Gwen said.

"Then I will get Sierra" Alejandro blurted out and quickly covered his mouth.

Gwen's mouth hung wide open and then she started laughing. "You like the school stalker. That is too good, Al. She will beat you if you even try to talk to her as if you were flirting" she said.

**I want some reviews. I don't know if it is good or bad. Tell me what I need to improve it.**


	4. January Third

**Title:** A Year of Total Drama  
**Summary:** Everyone is back to school. (Is that even a summary?)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Warnings:** Talking about sex and language  
**Pairings:** Heather/DJ, Courtney/Duncan Mentioned: Scott/Dawn  
**Seires Queen:** I don't know what to say.

* * *

January 3, 2014  
Heather and DJ hadn't talked since the kiss. People have called them and telling them that they kissed. They were sober enough to remember. Heather was not too drunk. If she was she would have fucked him.  
When she walked in the school a bunch of people teased her about how she chickened out. She did chicken out but it was so DJ wouldn't make the horrible mistake that so many people made that night. When she was walking to her locker they were pushed into each other which was embarrassing for both.  
"Why don't you two make out like you did the other day" someone said from the crowd.  
"You two were so close to getting naked in front of everyone. If it wasn't for Heather we would have seen hot sex" someone yelled.  
Heather had enough and walked away.  
DJ did like Heather but he wasn't sure how Heather felt. He didn't remember the kiss but he did remember flirting with her. He wasn't looking to get a response from her other than getting slapped but he got a make out session. Well that is what everyone says they did.  
Heather was beyond embarrassed. It wasn't DJ she was embarrassed by but that they made out and almost went to where you can't turn back and forget it. You can kiss and forget it but you won't forget about who took you. At least Heather thought that.  
Duncan and Courtney were sitting together arguing, like usual. Duncan was mad because Courtney fell asleep at the party and didn't stay up so that she could drive him home.  
"I can't believe you feel asleep at a party" Duncan said.  
"I cooked half the food that you guys threw up so I was tired" Courtney argued back.  
"Okay then why didn't you bring me up to sleep with you"  
Courtney glared at him and said "You smelt like beer and vomit. I don't want to have sex with you when you stick"  
"We could have taken a shower together" he mumbled under his breath.  
Class started and they were quiet the rest of the class.  
At lunch Gwen decided to sit with Scott and Brick. She sat on the other side in front of Scott.  
"Why are you sitting here" Scott said rudely.  
"Because Brick is my friend, jerk" Gwen said.  
It was silent for a minute until Brick said "So is your friend from the states coming any time soon"  
Gwen smiled when Brick brought up Dawn because she had sent a picture of herself to Gwen this morning. "I am sure because her parents can't say no to her. I have a picture of her" she said scrolling through her phone.  
She showed the picture to Brick and his eyebrows went way up. He tilted his head confused.  
"I thought you said she was Hispanic" he said.  
"No her family is. She is adopted but they treat her the same" Gwen scrolled a little more when it was in his hand and said "That's her and her family"  
Scott looked over Brick's shoulder and his mouth dropped.  
"Wow" was all he could say.  
Gwen quickly snatched the phone so Scott couldn't see. If stares could kill then he would be dead.  
"Why did you say wow" Gwen asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
"W-well I-I ...um I d-don't kn-now" Scott shuddered turning red.  
"He thinks she pretty. It's too obvious" Brick said and his smile widened.  
"Well she's not ugly but..." Scott was cut off.  
"Of course she's not ugly and you will not tell her otherwise if you are smart" Gwen said in a stern voice.

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter. Tell me if I need to put more drama in it. I am finding it hard to put a lot of drama in chapters without feeling drained. This was kind of short, actually it was really short.**


	5. January Fourth

**Title: **A Year of Total Drama  
**Summary:** This happens after school.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Warnings:** Gay scene, language, and some sex talk.  
**Pairings:** Bridgette/Geoff Mentioned Gwen/Ezekiel, DJ/Heather, Cody/Noah  
**Seires Queen:** I don't think I have anything to say.

* * *

January 4, 2014  
After school Trent, Owen, and Justin were working on a writing for school. Trent wrote it as a song first and then wrote it the way it should be. Owen was scribbling pictures of food and then eating the paper. Justin was looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Guys this is due tomorrow. You should probably start working on it" Trent said as he finished his paper.  
"Can I copy yours again? I got an 'A' last time" Justin said looking at Trent.  
"No I got an 'F' because the teacher thought I copied yours" Trent crossed his arms and frowned.  
"Do you have any food? I'm starving" Owen said as if he hadn't eaten in a week.  
"We just finished the last box of cookies and I only got two" Justin complained crossing his arms.  
Trent sighed giving up trying to get them to write their own papers. He grabbed Owen's paper which her had started and it was pretty good but Trent finished it. Owen was eating the last bowl of popcorn in the room and Justin was grabbing handfuls when he could.  
Trent never wrote anything short so Owen's paper was actually three papers. When he started on Justin's he realized he had written it already and all he needed was revision.  
"This was actually good Justin. I thought you were bad at writing" Trent said impressed.  
"Of course I'm good at writing. I just don't like doing it because it could hurt my hand and I just recently got a contract for modeling my hands. Thank goodness my hands are fine" he said looking at his hands.  
"Oh they do look nice" Owen said looking at Justin's hands.  
Trent facepalmed and sighed. He couldn't believe those two sometimes.  
Noah and Cody were making their way to Sam's house to play video games. Cody felt as if he was being followed by Sierra so he hid behind Noah who was laughing at him.  
"Is your stalker following us" Noah said smirking.  
"It isn't funny, Noah. I have a restraining order against her. She cannot have any physical contact and she is not allowed to follow me everywhere I go" Cody said in a shaky voice.  
Noah rolled his eyes as they went up Sam's driveway. Cody knocked on the door and Sam let them in. He looked a little depressed.  
"Is everything okay, Sam" Cody asked.  
"No! My mom made me invite Harold over to play video games and you know how he is" Sam sighed.  
Both Cody and Noah sighed frustrated as well. Harold was their friend but he was annoying.  
There was a knock on the door so Sam opened it and Harold walked in.  
"Hello my friends. I am warning you that my mad video gaming skills are at an all time high today so watch your backs" he said.  
They played video games for a few hours and Harold wasn't lying about being good. No one could beat him. The one who came closest to betting him was Noah.  
"Fuck you Noah and Harold" Cody yelled.  
"I wish" Noah mumbled.  
"What did you just say" Cody asked making sure he heard that right.  
"I said you wish" Noah lied.  
All of them stared at him but continued playing the game.  
Geoff and Bridgette were sitting on the coach at Bridgette's mom's apartment. They surprisingly have not made out since the party since Geoff thought she still had some of Izzy vomit in her mouth or at least the taste.  
"Geoff the taste is gone and it tasted like alcohol and you like alcohol. Just kiss me" Bridgette begged.  
"What if Izzy had some sort of disease and you have it now. I don't want rabies, Bridgette" Geoff said.  
She just glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are so annoying you know that right" she told him.  
He nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek. That was all he would do.  
"I bet Gwen and Zeke get more action than this" she said annoyed.  
"Oh that night I know they did. I actually got Gwen to drink the spiked punch and Homeschool drank five shots on a dare so I set them up in a room. I made both Heather and DJ drink the spiked sodas and they were so close to getting naked in front of everyone" Geoff was laughing as he said all these things.  
Bridgette didn't find it funny at all. She stood up and pointed to the door "Out now"  
Geoff thought she was over reacting. Ever since the party she has been a bitch. He just walked out without saying anything. Bridgette needed to cry but didn't want to.

* * *

**Please review. Tell me if it is any good and what I could change to improve it. Sorry Bridgette and Geoff were OOC but I needed some drama for those two.**


	6. January Fifth

**Title:** A year of Total Drama  
**Summary**: Lindsay has a sleep over and they end up playing a short game of truth or dare.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Warnings:** Talking about sex, language, and lies.  
**Pairings:** Gwen/Ezekiel Mentioned: Heather/DJ, Courtney/Duncan, Mike/Zoey  
**Seires Queen:** writing for everyday of the year is really hard so I might stop writing it for everyday and make it once a week. actually I probably won't.

* * *

January 5, 2014  
Even after a short school week everyone is ready for the weekend. Lindsay had a sleep over and invited almost all her friends. They decided to play truth or dare even though half of them thought it was an immature game.  
"Okay I'm going to start" Lindsay said "Heather truth or dare"  
"Truth, dare is too risky" Heather said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Is it true you like DJ" Lindsay asked.  
Heather opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked like something trying to get a last breath but she finally just nodded her head.  
All of the girls were surprised she admitted that she liked DJ. She never gave any hints to liking anyone before.  
"Okay Bridgette truth or dare" Heather said once she could talk again.  
"Dare" Bridgette simply replied but quickly regretted it. She was dealing with Heather who knew how to make you miserable.  
"I dare you to eat the chicken nuggets that are left" Heather said smirking.  
Bridgette gasped "No I can't. I don't eat meat and I won't eat it"  
Heather called her a chicken.  
Bridgette didn't want to be called a chicken so she decided to eat only one. She almost threw up when she took a bite out of it. She finally swallowed it.  
"That was disgusting. How do you guys eat those things? I understand that some meat tastes good but that was the most greasy food I have ever had. I'd rather eat rabbit than eat another chicken nugget" Bridgette continued to complain almost gagging.  
Heather rolled her eyes and told her it was her turn.  
"Okay Gwen truth or dare" Bridgette said with an evil smile which didn't fit her at all.  
"Dare, since you can't come up with one to save your life" Gwen said not looking scared at all.  
Bridgette's evil smile turned into a smirk. "I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to let me text anyone on your phone the rest of the night"  
Gwen looked scared now. She knew who Bridgette would be texting and she didn't want her texting him. She didn't want to be called chicken though so she handed Bridgette her phone.  
"She's going to be texting your boyfriend" Courtney said "I wouldn't give my phone away to someone if my life depended on it. They would have to kill me and then they can use it"  
Gwen glared at Courtney. They never got along ever since Gwen and Duncan became friends. Gwen always found Courtney insecure when it came to relationships.  
"Okay Zoey truth or dare" Gwen said turning her head away from Courtney.  
"Truth since you can't do them as will as dares" Zoey said hoping it wasn't going to be that bad.  
"Is it true you like that weird guy, Mike" Gwen asked wanting to know if that rumor was true.  
Zoey gasped and said "How did you know"  
"Bridgette said you had your head on his lap" Gwen said.  
Bridgette wasn't paying any attention. She was texting Ezekiel back and forth about the night of the party as if she were Gwen.  
_I don't remember anything from the party. At least tell me if you were wearing protection - Gwen_  
_I don't think I did. We were both really sticky when we woke up and I don't think you can make yourself that sticky - Ezekiel_  
_Do you remember what we did - Gwen_  
_You almost forced me to have sex. I was surprised at first but I went along with it. How do you not remember. We talked the day after about this - Ezekiel_  
_Sorry I have horrible memory - Gwen_  
_Tell me you at least remember that we are going out - Ezekiel_  
Bridgette busted out laughing. Gwen snatched her phone away and read all the texts Bridgette had sent Ezekiel. Her face turned red right away.  
"That is too cute, Gwen. You and Zeke are cute together" Bridgette said.  
"As if. I am fooling him. Do you honestly think I would go out with him" Gwen lied but everyone believed her.  
Bridgette knew Gwen had done stuff like that so she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.  
"I'm impressed, Gwen. I never knew you could string a guy along but then again he is dumb" Heather said truly impressed.  
Gwen was mad at Heather but she tried not to show it. She was also surprised that Heather gave her praise.  
"I think its wrong that you would do that" Lindsay said with an almost angry expression on her face "He isn't popular and having a girlfriend is huge for him, I'm sure. You dragging him around and then breaking his heart when asks to go on a real date will be horrible. If he changes the way he is for you then you shouldn't take advantage like that"  
Gwen knew Lindsay was good with relationships but not that good. She was honestly speechless.  
"Lindsay's right. He use to be a sexist but lately he has acted different but it's mostly around you" Courtney said.  
Gwen was about to admit that she really did like him but she knew that everyone would tell the school. She chickened out and said "Do you want me to break up with him now so he can call all girls heart breakers or wait to break up with him and he will be miserable and not talk about girls again"  
They all had to admit she had a point. If she breaks up with him now he will start making sexist remarks. If she keeps him and then tell him that she played him then he would be the stupid one that got fooled by a girl.  
"She has this all planned out" Leshawna whispered to Bridgette.  
Bridgette still didn't like the idea of Gwen doing this to Ezekiel but she just nods her head.  
Lindsay yawns and is starting to look tired. Truth or dare games never last long when all of them are playing since they can't stand each other.  
"Guys I'm getting tired. I think we should go to sleep" Lindsay said and climbed into her bed.  
"Yeah, goodnight guys" Leshawna said and laid on her blanket.  
They all said goodnight and quickly fell asleep, well Gwen stayed up and texted Ezekiel for a few hours but fell asleep.

* * *

**This is longer than the last chapter. I want to know what you think about my story. I am getting a lot of views but no reviews. What more could I do to make it any better.**


	7. January Sixth

**Title:** A Year of Total Drama  
**Summary:** Trent invites his friends over to his house for the day.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Warnings:** The usual  
**Pairings:** Duncan/Courtney, Mike/Zoey Mentioned: Cody/Noah, Gwen/Ezekiel  
**Seires Queen:** I thought since the girls had a night together then the guys could spend the day together.

* * *

January 6, 2014  
Trent decided to spend the day with his friends. In other words do their homework that was due tomorrow. He didn't mind doing their homework considering they never move up a level because they never learn.  
"I only have math homework since I threw my writing at the teacher when he wasn't looking" Duncan said handing Trent his homework.  
Trent already had a pile that he promised to complete. He took it and sighed. He wonders if this is why he had so many friends.  
He starts with the writing since he was always good at writing.  
"Did you hear that Gwen is playing Ezekiel" Duncan asked the group.  
"When did you hear about that? I always get the rumors before anyone else" Geoff said sounding doubtful.  
"The girls had a sleep over last night and Gwen admitted to be using Ezekiel. Courtney texted me everything she said. It was pretty cruel even for Zeke" Duncan said eating a bag of chips.  
Tyler rolled his eyes and tried to get a slice of pizza from the box but Owen almost bit him.  
"I wish Noah was here. I am the only one who can make him laugh" Owen said eating the pizza.  
"Cody can get him to laugh but that is only because they like each other. They are like the only gay people in the school and they spend every moment together" Tyler said.  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. They had no idea that either of them were gay. Duncan continued to eat his chips until Owen snatched the bag away and got some out.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to see what flavor they were. They aren't to good" Owen said handing the bag back.  
Duncan glared at Owen but takes the bag back.  
"Mike how are you and Zoey going" Tyler said smirking.  
"Who's Zoey" Mike asked not knowing who she was.  
Tyler facepalmed and said "The girl who gave you a boner even though she was fully clothed. You are weak by the way"  
"Oh her, I haven't talked to her. Her face was in my crotch and my hormones have acted horrible lately" Mike said embarrassed.  
Everyone laughed and then Geoff said "I have her number right here. Let's call her, but on your phone." He was talking about on Mike's phone.  
Geoff grabbed his phone and dialed Zoey's number. They waited until she answered to say anything.  
"Hello" she said on the other line.  
Geoff quickly tossed it to Duncan who gladly spoke into it. "Hey Red. How was it at your little party last night"  
"Duncan did you get a new number. I have you on speed dial and it didn't have your name on it" Zoey said sounding confused to Duncan.  
"Calm down, Red. I'm talking on your boyfriend's phone" Duncan said.  
Mike tried to grab his phone gut Duncan moved and made him fall. Geoff and Justin laughed and it was load enough that Zoey could hear.  
"Duncan I'm going to hang up now and I will make sure to block this number" Zoey said and hung up.  
Duncan also ended the call and helped Mike up. Mike glared at him and snatched his phone. Mike had no idea why he was friends with Duncan or any of them, oh wait he was friends with them because they were the only ones who ever let him hang out with them. He sighed and sat down.  
"How do you think Gwen and Ezekiel found feeling for each other" Trent asked trying to get them to talk.  
"Gwen don't have feelings according to what she said. She is playing him and even if they had a real relationship it is all physical" Duncan said annoyed.  
Trent had finished most of their homework by the time they had eaten everything in the house so he couldn't cook anything for dinner and his mom was going to be mad. She went to the store everyday that Trent had friends over.  
Duncan was texting Courtney but they had a fight about him telling the others about Gwen using Ezekiel. He should have seen that one coming but like usual he didn't. He finally stopped texting her.  
Mike was playing a game on his phone but he was board. He decided to leave. He got the homework that Trent had done for him. He didn't take as much advantage of Trent as the others. He did his work and Trent makes sure it is correct.  
Once Mike left the others started going. The only reason Tyler was still there is because Trent wouldn't finish his writing fast enough. Tyler had wrote some of it but Trent thought it was weak so he had to rewrite the thing. It was around six by the time Tyler left.  
Trent was exhausted from doing all their homework. Right when he hit his bed he fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay tell me just a few things. What couples do you want to hear about that are already in the story? What couples would you like to be in the story that I have not put in yet? What characters do you want to hear more about? What couple do you want to hear less about? What characters do you want to hear less of?**


	8. January Seventh

**Title:** A Year of Total Drama

**Summary:** The weekend is over for them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Warnings:** The usual

**Pairings:** Gwen/Ezekiel Mentioned: Brick/Jo and Bridgette/Geoff

**Seires Queen:** Just read it.

* * *

January 7, 2014

Gwen groaned as she hit the button on her alarm. The weekend went by fast for her and she didn't want to go to school. She sat up back quickly laid back down thinking of an excuse to not go to school. Her eyes started to close until she heard a horn from outside.

Great she forgot that Bridgette was picking her up today. She quickly got up and got dressed and put on her makeup. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

Bridgette was starting to get impatient which was unusual for her. She started blowing it nonstop until she seen Gwen come out of her door. Gwen got in and pulled her phone out and Bridgette was trying to see who she was texting.

"What are you doing" Gwen said and tried to hide her phone.

"Why were you up so late" Bridgette ignored her question.

"Duncan was texting me all night until three in the morning"

"Gwen, you can't stay up that late and then wake up at seven. I could never do that. Why didn't you just stay up the rest of the night" Bridgette said sounding concerned.

Gwen just shrugged and went back to texting. Bridgette didn't bother seeing who she was texting when she was driving. Once they got to school Gwen got out of the car without saying anything. She didn't go into the school but she stood by the door.

Bridgette didn't know what was wrong with her so she just went to find Leshawna. She walked to where they usually met before school. It was a spot in the woods next to school.

"Leshawna, there is something up with Gwen. Do you think her secret got out" Bridgette gasped worried.

"I didn't tell anyone but maybe Heather or Courtney did. I really don't like them" Leshawna said sounding angry.

"Do you think she meant that she was using Zeke" Bridgette asked.

"Personally I thought she did mean it until I seen that" Leshawna said pointing at Gwen and Ezekiel fighting.

"Zeke I didn't mean what I told them. Do you honestly want the school to make fun of us because we're together" Gwen yelled trying to get him to stop.

"I don't want to hear it. You told them you were fooling me. I can't believe I fell for it. I honestly thought you liked me" Ezekiel yelled turning around facing her.

"I'm sorry" she said looking down.

Ezekiel couldn't believe he had yelled at her like that. They were fighting like Duncan and Courtney. They had gone out for a week and they are already fighting.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad" Ezekiel said.

"They apologize faster than you and Geoff do" Leshawna whispered to Bridgette.

Bridgette glared at Leshawna but went back to looking at Gwen and Ezekiel. She thought they were cute together. She knew Gwen didn't apologize that easy to just anyone so she had to mean it.

At lunch Lindsay went to her regular table with Beth and Heather. She didn't want to sit with Beth but she did want to sit with Heather. Beth couldn't stand that Lindsay wouldn't let Dakota sit with them. Heather had no idea why they were mad.

"Okay please tell me why you two are fighting" Heather asked.

"Because Lindsay won't let her sister sit with us. I want to be her friend but she won't even let me talk to her" Beth said crossing her arms.

"Well she can't sit here even if Lindsay wanted her too. I don't like Dakota. You have no idea who she is. She is more spoiled than Lindsay and me put together" Heather said.

Beth gasped and looked at her mad. She stood up and went to another table. Lindsay sighed and put her head on the table.

"How can Beth fall for her act. She has an eating disorder but my parents don't believe me about it" Lindsay said.

"Don't try telling anyone anymore. When she truly gets hurt then they will regret not believing you" Heather said.

Lindsay thought if that happened they would be mad at her for not taking it serious. Heather did have a point but she knew her parent didn't believe anything she said.

Afterschool Katie and Sadie had somehow got Jo to go to the mall with them. Jo refused to go into any of the stores because she knew that they would make her try clothes on.

Katie didn't care that Jo didn't want to try on any clothes because she knows Jo's size in clothing. She also knew that Jo had a date to the dance next month but didn't want to dress up. She got her a dress and a pair of flats that she thought would be cute on Jo.

"Wait until you see what I got you, Jo. You might kill me afterwards but it will like totally cute on you" Katie said walking out of the store.

"She is right. It will blow Brick away when you two go to the dance next month" Sadie said behind Katie.

Jo looked at them confused. "How did you get me anything without me being there" she asked.

"I know what size your clothes is but I got a size smaller so it isn't baggy on you. Trust me you will love it once you put it on" Katie said.

Jo looked mad at them but didn't say anything since she didn't know what it looked like. They went to her house so she could try it on but Jo wasn't sure about it.

"It's nothing to fancy but it is a dress" Sadie explained.

"No, I can't wear a dress. I will look pathetic in a dress" Jo argued.

They knew she would try it on she they just shoved her into the bathroom with the dress. At first they heard nothing but then there was some struggling. They knew Jo acts immature when they made her wear a dress but they weren't going to let up.

When the door opened their mouths fell open. Katie knew she chose the perfect dress. It was pink with sparkles all over it and a bow. Jo didn't look happy at all. It was strapless so it made her feel dirty even though it wasn't.

"I have a cute lace sweater so she can wear it to school" Katie said.

"No! You may as well get your money back for this thing" Jo yelled "I am not wearing this ever"

Katie got out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of Jo. "If you don't go to the dance in that dress then I will put it up on every website I can. Only people from school will see you like this but if you go against my orders people all around the world will see you. So what's it going to be" Katie said not meaning to sound mean.

Jo glared at her but said "Fine but you better convince Lightning that I am a girl"

Katie and Sadie both squealed and said bye to Jo. Jo was still not amused but she kind of liked how she looked in the dress. She would never admit it but she liked it.

**I know there was a few parts that were OOC. Sorry about those. I don't know why but I continue to write about Gwen and Ezekiel. I guess they are my favorite so far. Please review**


End file.
